Nanatsuki-no-Hanabira
Nanatsuki-no-Hanabira, or Nan, is the son of the God of the Tower of Heaven, and a Mysterious Voice. He is the true self that Nan was hiding from the Mistakes in his attempt to emulate what The Master II saw as the "ideal person". For such a long time, Nan even let The Master II misname him - to the point that Nan almost forgot his own name. Backstory Once, hundreds of years ago, Nan was a kind but shy boy who obeyed his father's every word. This led to Nan leading a sort of sheltered existence, as the God of the Tower of Heaven was quite the overprotective guardian. Something dangerous must have occurred to the God about the world of mortals - maybe Nan's absentee other father had something to do with it? It's not as if Nan could safely sneak out all the time, anyway, as the lower floors of this tower were littered with deadly traps for unsuspecting thieves, and his father was not interested in disabling them any time soon. Despite how much Nan enjoyed his domestic hobbies (sewing, knitting, clay-molding, cooking, cleaning, feeding the animals outside, etc.), he slowly found himself wishing for something greater. At the very least, he wished he could leave the tower's grounds someday and live his own life without his father breathing down his neck at every turn. For a while, it seemed that perhaps Nan's father started to trust the human world again with the arrival of a certain traveler. This traveler named Eid was brave, determined and cunning enough to scale every level of the God's tower, not to mention handsome and humble enough to win the heart of the God. And, with Eid's arrival and ascension to the stuff of legend, Nan's father trusted the human world to treat his son kindly. Thus, Nan was allowed to leave the tower as he pleased, as long as he returned at the end of each day. But this freedom did not last very long. Though Nan's father wanted to make Eid immortal, Eid had no interest in living forever, and died a very happy mortal - leaving behind a once-again depressed, distrustful, cynical, lonely god in his wake. It seemed that Nan's father learned his lesson in letting Nan do as he pleased, so he did not restrict Nan too harshly - but he hardly had the energy to do anything at all, anymore, so Nan felt trapped in the tower out of obligation to take care of his depressed father. Nan was more miserable than ever, and part of him felt as if he had taken over the role of father for his own father. He wished he never learned why his father was so paranoid about humans - but now Nan knew it was because his father hated being abandoned in death by mortals he came to care about. He, as a god of living things and nature, could not cross the boundary between life and death as he pleased and visit those he loved who had departed from the mortal realm. In his own way, Nan's father was just as trapped as Nan was. The young Nan's life continued in misery thus, until a stranger began to appear at the base of the Tower of Heaven every so often... And with increasing frequency. Nan was fascinated by this tall, handsome, bearded man in all black, but he was too shy to confront this stranger head-on - until the stranger came straight to him. Eventually, this stranger called Nan by name, down each floor of the tower, resulting in a series of feats of luck, cunning, bravery and strength that the stranger referenced to prove to Nan how powerful and useful he was. This stranger, calling himself The Master II, claimed he needed someone as mighty as Nan to carry out a noble revolution across the earth, and though Nan was hesitant to leave his father behind, The Master II was far too manipulative and charming for the sheltered boy to resist. As time passed, this "Master II" fellow visited Nan directly more and more, and one could say he groomed the young boy to believe every word he said, from that point on. As a result of this grooming, Nan ended up to be filled in later his father, and joined The Master II not too long after that. ... And then he was rescued from that frigid, dark sea by The Mistakes: his new, unlikely family. The climb from Nanatsuki Someperson back up to his true self, Nanatsuki-no-Hanabira, was agonizing and awkward. For a short while, there wasn't even technically a real person in control of his body! It turned out that The Snow King had been (awkwardly) piloting Nan's body ever since The Mistakes left ❄The Fimbulvinter Wonderland❄, because the real Nan: the one that had been locked away all these years, was nowhere to be found. After this had been discovered, though, The Mistakes promised The Snow King that they would try their best to help the timid, real Nan resurface. From that point on, The Snow King (, The Widow King) and The Mistakes worked together to finally help Nanatsuki-no-Hanabira out of his shell - and, in the process, they helped the Snow King and The Widow King finally form a proper third-stage Fetter. Personality The real Nan, though delicate and reserved, is a deeply compassionate man who is marked by his willingness to do whatever has to be done; stoic and without complaint. Because he feels he owes The Mistakes his life, he can rarely be seen causing in-group problems - he's normally the one discouraging infighting, perhaps to a fault. The domestic hobbies he remembered being so fond of play quite a bit into his personality. He is responsible, patient, nurturing and creative at heart. Though Nan's loyalty got him into a lot of trouble with The Master II, his redirected loyalty to The Mistakes has ended up benefiting both him and the group greatly. Nan is certainly not without flaws, though: he is anxious and self-doubting, as well as still quite ashamed of himself at his core. Luckily, he has healthy outlets for these feelings. Normally said outlets involve baking altogether too many sweets. The self-loathing that colored Nan's perception of reality so deeply before has dwindled quite a bit. It still exists strongly enough to influence him to worry a bit too much, but he is certainly known among The Mistakes as a flirt when he's feeling confident enough for it. Abilities wip Relationships Rowan Inspector-Matthews Early on in Nan's "regeneration", Nan enters a casual friends-with-benefits relationship with Rowan after learning Rowan felt physically attracted to The Snow King. Despite the emotional shallowness commonly associated with casual sex, Nan and Rowan really do adore each other and see each other as kindred spirits. The friendship between them endures even when the attraction between them fades and it becomes clear that Rowan is serious about someone else. Ayame Yakumo When Rowan decided to do something about his attraction to Kainashi, Nan turned his sights to another redhead. Nan's relationship with Ayame is nearly the same as the one he had with Rowan (it takes quite a bit longer for them to become sexually involved) - but something about the youkai makes him feel starry-eyed. It may not be longterm, monogamous, dedicated romance, but he is certainly very happy just to be in her company. He's fascinated by her. However, Nan doesn't let Ayame know exactly how he feels as he's feeling it, he prefers to stay calm and gently lead her on until he's absolutely positive she's desperate for him. Corinne Gracey Though their Fetters are in a friends-with-benefits relationship, Nan and Corinne's relationship is more of mutual emotional support. The two of them enjoy long conversations into the night, and the two of them relate strongly to one another in the way that they've never had a reliable parental figure in their lives. They are fairly close platonic friends. Inochitori Hatsune WIP Yuuka Kralie Nan exhibits a sort of eternal gratitude to Yuuka for allowing him a second chance to really prove himself and show the group what kind of man he really is. Because of this, he is slightly blind to Yuuka's flaws, and will defend her with that same blindness when someone in The Mistakes feels unsure of her plans. Sloane wip Fetter Nan's main fetter is the second-stage Craspedia, The Snow King. Also appearing are the first-stage Craspedia, The Widow King and the third-stage Craspedia, The June King. He also has a joke fetter, Craspedia, The Ribbit King, as well as an alternate timeline first-stage, Craspedia, The ??? King. Trivia * Nan's Special Springhole Title is "Gay Blue Sexe Husband Nouveau". Gallery Lol.png Fjuck him.png Naname.png Seduction . ...png Naname2.png nan page.png nanpage.png nangan ronpa1.png NanMARKERSTAKE.jpg nangay.jpg Stick nans.png Nan_kid_and_harrison.jpg All.png Category:Males Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters